Alkyl aromatics are known to be prepared by the reaction of aromatic hydrocarbons with olefins in the presence of catalyst mixtures of alkyl aluminum halides and heavy metal halides as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,129,255; 3,129,256 and 3,134,822. High molecular weight polymers and copolymers of olefins are known to be prepared in the presence of vanadium oxy diethyl phosphate as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,595,843 and 3,595,844.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a new catalyst combination for such alkylation and polymerization. A further object of this invention is to provide a method for activating this catalyst composition.